


a little playful

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [61]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: A NAUGHTY LITTLE WOLF CAME TO PLAY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: He continued to look up, counting down the minutes until they could move on and maybe have some rest for the night when suddenly a little sting came from his ear.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323767
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	a little playful

It was late, everyone was tired and sleepy but they had a music video to finish. Of course, when Astro gets tired, they don’t have diminished energy, in fact they seem to get crazier and more rowdy. They couldn’t focus, all they could do was laugh at anything out of nowhere and it just adds on to NG cuts that would probably end up in some ASTRO PLAY or DDOCA. 

Sanha stared into the ceiling above, half listening to directions while the others were being told what to do. They were filming the all white set where they had to somehow be all connected with him sitting at the front, Rocky at the back of him and MJ on his other side. It was also part of their choreography for “When The Wind Blows” when he asked earlier where the scene came from. He continued to look up, counting down the minutes until they could move on and maybe have some rest for the night when suddenly a little sting came from his ear. It took him half a second to react and he felt a flustered smile come on to his face as he tilted his head to swipe his ear on his shoulder to get rid of the feeling, “Ah, really?”

All he heard was a quiet giggle he knew all too well. Years of living with that same giggle, by his ear every time something was funny or something came on to the mind that would illicit amusement. 

“ _ Sowie _ ,” the sarcastic tone came as another giggle came out.

“Rocky!” Sanha turned to see his boyfriend giggling softly. “ _ Stooop _ !”

“You haven’t complained before.” Rocky smirked as he went on to his position again, his hand over Sanha’s entire arm, as they waited for stylists to finish with the older members behind them. “As I recall–”

Sanha flushed, smacking the other’s hand. He knew full well the others can hear their conversation and as much as he was okay with the hyungs knowing, not so much the staff. “SHHHHHHHH!”

Rocky still had a smirk and went to open his mouth to say something when he was interrupted.

“Okay, let’s start and then we’ll be done and move on to the next scene.” The director said and Sanha forgot all about Rocky as they all tried their best to be serious to finish this scene fast

  
  
  


Later, “That’s a wrap. Thank you everyone, moving on!”

Sanha sighed in relief, hearing the others let out a huge one as well. Ramblings from MJ could be heard as he went to annoy Jin Jin. He still didn’t stand from his sitting position and when he was about to, he felt another familiar sting, this time on the other ear. “Rocky!” A giggle, then a swoosh of air as the other ran away, as Sanha stood up so fast to scold the other. He watched from the distance as Rocky stopped running and just stood and faced him with the most playful expression and really, how could anyone stay annoyed? So Sanha just rolled his eyes, smiling back as Rocky was then tapped on the shoulder and brought to the side to change.

How Sanha loved a playful wolf. If only they were home….

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I SAID I WAS NOT GONNA WRITE UNTIL AFTER THE 18TH OF DECEMBER BUT SANHYUK WONT LET ME LIVE AND THEY DECIDED TO GIVE ME [ THIS FREAKIN VIDEO TODAY ](https://twitter.com/aaxbbxx/status/1200386928635457536?s=20) I AM NOT OKAY
> 
> this was verrrrry short, so i'll give you something with ear biting next fic that's is prob not so innocent as this one hihihihihi


End file.
